In computer service management, there is a demand for accurately managing and tracking changes that occur to computer systems. A great amount of system outages are due to changes in the computing environment, where the changes are not planned, authorized, or mistakenly implemented. Since the computer systems are largely managed by processes, there is always the possibility of human errors causing system outages.
All currently known solutions to the computer service management are related to processes and access restrictions. For example, if a process states that a change authorization or work record is required before system properties are adjusted, it is the administrator's responsibility to ensure the change authorization or work record exists. In another example, any user other than a super user has restricted access to a computer system; in this case, it is the super user's responsibility to ensure the process is fulfilled.